


Il destino di chi visse per amare

by The_dreamer_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreamer_girl/pseuds/The_dreamer_girl
Summary: Durante il suo primo anno a Hogwarts, qualcuno tenta di uccidere Harry.Per la sua sicurezza, Albus Silente ordina a Severus Piton di nascondere e proteggere Harry.Ma in realtà la convivenza forzata tra i due serve a compiere un agghiacciante piano: la profezia di dieci anni prima non si riferiva a Harry, bensì a suo figlio.Attraverso un rituale magico, Harry dovrà concepire il bambino che sconfiggerà il Signore Oscuro, ed è proprio Severus che deve compiere quel rituale.È possibile che una relazione sessuale tra un undicenne e un trentenne sia una forma d’amore e non una violenza?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo

Pensate che sia possibile cambiare il corso del nostro destino? O la nostra storia é solo il nostro libro, scritto prima ancora che fossimo nati?  
Mi piace pensare che ci siano infiniti mondi, infinite realtà, e che da qualche sto vivendo una versione diversa della mia vita.  
Da qualche parte vivo in una casa felice, con un bel giardino e ampie finestre che lasciano entrare la luce della sole.  
Ho dato alla luce il mio bellissimo bambino, e stiamo festeggiando il suo compleanno, il primo di molti altri.  
Ron cerca di rubare un pezzo di torta, Hermione gli tira un orecchio ricoprendolo di rimproveri.  
Severus tiene in braccio nostro figlio, e sorride.  
Ma la mia vita non è andata così.  
Mi chiamo Harry Potter.  
Avevo undici anni quando sono stato ucciso, il 25 Dicembre 1991.  
Questa è la mia storia.


	2. Capitolo 1

Quella giornata era cominciata come tante altre.  
Harry si era alzato alle sette, aveva fatto colazione in Sala Grande con Hermione e Ron e aveva fatto lezione di volo con Madama Bumb.  
Stava attraversando il corridoio diretto verso l’aula della professoressa Sprite, quando si sentì chiamare da una voce  
femminile.  
“Sig. Potter, il professor Silente le chiede di raggiungerlo gentilmente in presidenza.”  
Harry si bloccò in mezzo al corridoio, sgranando sorpreso i grandi occhi verdi.  
Anche altri due ragazzi che passavano di lì si erano fermati ed ora stavano ridendo sornioni davanti alla sua espressione stupita.  
“Ehi Harry, non mi dire che dietro quell’aria da bravo ragazzo si nasconde un combina guai! ”  
“Sì, Harry, cosa hai fatto per esserti beccato un richiamo nell’ufficio del preside?” Harry fulminò immediatamente Fred e George Weasley con lo sguardo.  
“Ragazzi, credo che gli scherzi che avete combinato voi due in questi mesi siano stati più che sufficienti!”  
Le loro risate allegre erano scoppiate contemporaneamente, dimentichi della donna che li osservava con espressione severa.  
“Signor Potter, la invito a non perdere altro tempo. Il preside la sta aspettando.”  
La voce della professoressa McGrannitt li aveva interrotti bruscamente.  
“Sì, mi scusi professoressa. Vado subito.”  
Così Harry si era ritrovato a percorrere i lunghi e silenziosi corridoi di Hogwarts, chiedendosi con un filo di apprensione cosa mai potesse essere accaduto di così urgente perché il preside lo mandasse a chiamare.  
Per un attimo aveva ripensato alle prese in giro dei fratelli Weasley: effettivamente in quei due mesi non aveva mai commesso la benché minima infrazione alle regole ferree che vigevano nella scuola. Quindi perché Silente lo aveva convocato nel suo ufficio?  
Ma non aveva senso continuare ad agitarsi, ormai era giunto davanti alla porta dello studio del preside.  
Bussò due volte e sentì la voce di Silente: “Entra pure, Harry.” Varcata la soglia, Harry aveva immediatamente registrato la presenza di un’altra persona, oltre a quella del preside, ed il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere un po’ più forte per il timore. “Buongiorno Harry.”  
Poi un'altra voce, fredda e severa, l'aveva salutato.  
“Buongiorno Potter.”  
“Buongiorno signor preside.”  
Aveva incontrato poi un paio di occhi scuri.  
“Buongiorno professore…”  
Un filo di voce, niente di più gli era uscito di fronte all’arcigno insegnante di pozioni che tutti temevano.  
“Indossa questo o prenderai freddo.”  
Severus Piton si era sfilato il mantello e glielo aveva porto. “Grazie, ma non ho freddo. E poi non vorrei macchiarglielo…” Harry gettò un’occhiata allo stato dei propri vestiti: la sua uniforme era sporca di erba e fango in più punti.  
“E’ solo un mantello, Potter. Direi che la tua salute è più importante, sei sudato e potresti raffreddarti.”  
Con poche parole l'aveva fatto sentire come un bambino che tenti di negare una verità evidente: la sua pelle si era increspata per colpa del sudore ormai freddo, procurandogli dei brividi evidenti. “Tieni, mettitelo.”  
Severus si era avvicinato e gli aveva messo il mantello sulle spalle.  
A quel punto Harry se l’era allacciato, per non rimanere oltre con la divisa sporca sotto lo sguardo severo di Piton.  
Forse l’avrebbe aiutato a sentirsi meno impacciato, vulnerabile.  
“Harry, suppongo che ti starai chiedendo perché ti ho convocato qui.” Iniziò Silente, facendogli cenno di sedersi.  
Harry, sempre più confuso, prese posto sulla poltrona davanti alla scrivania, fronteggiando il preside e il professor Piton, che stava in piedi affianco a Silente.  
I suoi occhi erano gelidi, l’espressione vuota e illeggibile, i capelli unti pendevano come due tende ai lati del viso dalla carnagione giallastra.  
Harry pensò, non per la prima volta, che fosse davvero brutto e incutesse timore con la sua sola presenza.  
“Dunque, Harry, alla luce dei recenti avvenimenti, mi dispiace constatare che purtroppo questa scuola non è più un luogo sicuro per te. Per il tuo bene, devi essere portato lontano da qui e nasconderti da chi vuole farti del male.”  
“Quindi devo tornare a vivere con i miei zii?” La delusione nella voce di Harry era palpabile. Aveva creduto di aver trovato una casa in quella scuola, e invece l’avrebbero rimesso sul treno e rispedito dagli zii che lo avevano sempre odiato. Forse Harry poteva ancora convincere Silente a farlo rimanere. Non aveva paura della persona che stava attentando alla sua vita, o meglio, ne aveva, ma non voleva tornare dai Dursley. Qualunque luogo sarebbe stato meglio dei Dursley.  
“No, Harry, non tornerai dai tuoi zii.” A quelle parole Harry sospirò internamente di sollievo. “Sono i soli parenti che hai, ma è il primo posto dove ti cercherebbero. No, Harry, tu starai in una casa protetta da un incantesimo di occultamento dove non potrà succederti nulla. Naturalmente non sarai solo. Severus vivrà con te e si occuperà della sicurezza.”  
Un momento, aveva sentito bene? Silente lo mandava a vivere con il suo probabile aguzzino? No, non era assolutamente possibile.  
“Ma signore, io non…” _Non mi fido di lui, è lui che è stato ferito ad una gamba quando ha liberato il troll, lui cercava di farmi cadere dalla scopa durante la partita di Quidditch!_  
“Harry, devi capire che quello che è successo è molto serio. Qualcuno sta cercando di farti del male e non si fermerà finché non avrà raggiunto il suo scopo. Con Severus sarai al sicuro.” Harry non era per niente convinto, ma si fidava del giudizio di Silente, e se Silente si fidava di Piton… beh, allora poteva fare uno sforzo e concedergli il beneficio del dubbio.  
“Raduna le tue cose e saluta i tuoi amici, poi dovrai partire.”  
Dunque era già tutto deciso. Quel giorno stesso avrebbe dovuto lasciare Hogwarts, avrebbe dovuto lasciare Ron e Hermione… gli si spezzava il cuore a pensarci.  
Sapeva che non aveva senso protestare, perciò annuì. “Sì, signore.” Mormorò rassegnato, si alzò dalla sedia e uscì dalla stanza, diretto verso il suo dormitorio.  
Aveva la strana sensazione che Silente gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa.  
Ma no, si disse dandosi dello sciocco, di sicuro era solo una sua impressione.

_Due giorni prima_

  
Era una mattina di inizio novembre grigia e piovosa.  
Gli studenti si affollavano nei corridoi, diretti nelle varie aule, generando un allegro brusio di chiacchiere e risate.  
Dall’interno dello studio del preside si udivano voci concitate che sembravano in preda a quella che sembrava un’accesa discussione.  
“E’ stato lui, Albus, ne sono convinto.” Un uomo avvolto in un lungo mantello scuro camminava su e giù per la stanza, il passo secco e nervoso che ogni tanto si arrestava per poi riprendere lo stesso percorso.  
Severus Piton finalmente si fermò e sbatté le mani sulla scrivania di Albus Silente, come a voler rinforzare il concetto. “Raptor era nei sotterranei la notte di Halloween. È stato lui a liberare il troll.”  
“Non dubito della tua sincerità, Severus.” Rispose con la consueta voce pacata l’anziano preside. “Ma le tue non sono altro che supposizioni. Servono delle prove concrete prima di poter accusare qualcuno, specialmente di un’azione così efferata. Hai visto il professor Raptor nei sotterranei, ma non l’hai visto liberare il troll, dico bene?”  
“Sono certo che è stato lui. C’eravamo solo noi due nei sotterranei.”  
“Magari il colpevole si è nascosto. Solo perché una cosa non si vede non vuol dire che non ci sia. Oppure quel troll è scappato da solo.”  
“E cosa mi dice di quello è successo alla partita? Qualcuno sta tentando di uccidere Potter, mi sembra evidente.”  
“Sono d’accordo con te, Severus, purtroppo sembra che ci sia qualcuno che vuole fare del male a Harry. Qualcuno di cui ancora non conosciamo l’identità né le motivazioni, ma che sappiamo si aggira tra le mura di questa scuola.”  
“Quindi?” Replicò Severus spazientito. “Cosa ha intenzione di fare per proteggerlo?”  
Albus sorrise. “Dunque ti sei affezionato al ragazzo?”  
Severus ignorò l’ultima domanda. “In che modo possiamo tenerlo al sicuro?”  
“Ci ho pensato molto, e ho preso una decisione. Finché resterà a Hogwarts Harry è in costante pericolo. Quindi dovremo offrirgli una sistemazione alternativa.”  
“E dove pensa di poterlo nascondere? Al Paiolo Magico?”  
“Ho già provveduto ad acquistare una casa alla periferia di Londra. Una deliziosa villetta con un bel giardino, in una zona tranquilla.”  
“La sua soluzione è di nasconderlo in mezzo ai babbani? Vuoi mandare un ragazzino di undici anni a vivere da solo in mezzo al nulla?”  
“Oh, ma lui non sarà da solo, Severus.” Albus sorrise in un modo che non prometteva niente di buono. “Per la sua sicurezza, Harry dev’essere sorvegliato da un adulto responsabile e giudizioso, una persona nella quale nutro grandissima stima e fiducia.”  
“Sta parlando della professoressa McGrannitt?”  
“Sto parlando di te, Severus. Con la mia totale fiducia, ti affido la tutela di Harry.”  
“Albus…”  
“Devi essere tu, Severus. Sei il solo di cui mi fidi. Solo tu puoi vegliare su di lui. E solo tu puoi compiere il rituale.”  
A quelle parole, Severus sbiancò improvvisamente. “No. No, non se ne parla. Non può chiedermi questo.”  
“Sai bene quanto me che è l’unica soluzione possibile.”  
“E’ un bambino! Dobbiamo aspettare che sia più grande…”  
“La vita di Harry è in pericolo. Non possiamo permetterci di aspettare, deve essere fatto il prima possibile, prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
“Non lo farò mai. Ho commesso molte azioni riprovevoli, ho fatto molte cose di cui mi pento nella mia vita, ma morirò piuttosto che fare quello che mi chiedi. È un bambino, Albus, un bambino innocente!”  
“Qui non si tratta di lui, Severus, si tratta di tantissime vite. Le vite che condanniamo se il rituale non viene eseguito e quelle che invece salviamo se la profezia sarà compiuta.”  
“Quindi Potter è una pedina sacrificabile, è questo che sta dicendo?”  
“Mi duole ammettere di sì, se servirà a sconfiggere definitivamente il Signore Oscuro.”  
“Ho giurato che l’avrei protetto. Che non avrei mai permesso che qualcuno gli facesse del male.”  
“Per questo ho chiesto a te di compiere il rituale, perché so che non gli farai del male.”  
“Mi sta chiedendo di compiere un’azione di cui solo un mostro sarebbe capace.”  
“Un mostro abbandonerebbe Harry al suo destino e lo lascerebbe morire. Se vuoi che viva, sai cosa devi fare.”  
Queste ultime parole, pronunciate come una sentenza finale, continuarono a riecheggiare nella mente di Severus anche molto tempo dopo che ebbe lasciato la stanza.  
In cuor suo, sapeva che Silente aveva ragione.  
Non aveva scelta.


	3. Capitolo 2

“Silente non può obbligarti, Harry!” Ron camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza come un animale in gabbia, come se fosse lui quello che doveva lasciare la scuola e gli amici costretto da una partenza forzata verso un luogo ignoto.Harry, d’altro canto, si limitava a piegare tranquillamente i suoi indumenti nel baule da viaggio.  
“Lo fa solo per la mia sicurezza.”  
“E tu non hai nessuna nessuna intenzione di ribellarti? Lo accetti e basta?”  
“Cos’altro potrei fare?”  
“Dovresti parlare a Silente dei tuoi sospetti su Piton.” Intervenne Hermione, che fino ad allora era rimasta silenziosa.  
“Non potevo dirglielo con lui presente. E comunque non mi crederebbe mai, si fida tantissimo di Piton.” Con un sospiro sconfitto, Harry chiuse il baule. “Okay, credo di aver preso tutto.” Disse tra sé e sé. Non aveva molte cose, solo i vestiti smessi di suo cugino Dudley, i suoi libri di scuola e la gabbietta che trasportava Edvige.  
Ron, imbarazzato, lo abbracciò brevemente dandogli una pacca sulla schiena, poi fu il turno di Hermione, che lo intrappolò in una stretta affettuosa. “Mi mancherai, Harry.”  
“Mi mancherete anche voi, ragazzi.”  
Harry fece del suo meglio per non piangere.  
Non sapeva quando e se avrebbe rivisto Ron e Hermione, non poteva nemmeno dargli il suo indirizzo perché non sapeva dove avrebbe vissuto d’ora in poi.  
L’idea di perdere i suoi unici amici gli fece salire un nodo in gola, accentuato anche dall’incertezza per il futuro, che mai come in quel momento gli era sembrato tanto nebuloso.  
“Scrivimi, okay?”  
“Tutti i giorni, Hermione, promesso.”  
Non era così sicuro che Piton e Silente gli avrebbero permesso di mantenere i contatti con loro, ma avrebbe provato lo stesso a mandare sue notizie tramite Edvige.  
“Hai addosso il mantello di Piton?” Notò Hermione perplessa.  
“Oh… sì.” Si era dimenticato di averlo ancora addosso. “Sì, me l’ha dato lui. Per non raffreddarmi. È stato gentile.”  
Hermione e Ron lo fissarono come se gli fosse appena spuntata una terza testa. “Piton gentile?” Il tono di Hermione era incredulo.  
“Quel vecchio pipistrello è tutto tranne che gentile.” Le fece eco Ron. “Sarà un incubo vivere con lui.”  
“Non lo so… forse non dovrei giudicarlo in modo affrettato. Se Silente si fida di lui ci sarà un motivo, no?”  
“E’ strano che un uomo come Silente riponga la sua fiducia in uno come Piton.” Osservò Hermione. “Probabilmente Silente è l’unica persona in tutta Hogwarts che non lo odia.”  
“Io non lo odio. Anzi, semmai è il contrario.” Considerò Harry, sembrando afflitto. “E’ lui ad odiare me. Ce l’aveva con me fin dal primo giorno; sembra che la mia sola vista gli dia fastidio. Non so che cosa ho fatto per meritare il suo astio.”  
“Non hai fatto niente di male, Harry.” Lo interruppe Hermione in tono acceso. “È di Piton che stiamo parlando: disprezza tutti quelli che non appartengono alla casa dei Serpeverde.”  
“Che ti importa di quello che pensa Piton? E’ solo un malvagio gargoyle.” Le fece eco Ron.  
“Hai visto com’è brutto? Con quel naso a becco e quegli occhi che fanno venire i brividi…”  
“Signor Weasley, Signorina Granger.” La voce di Severus era risuonata ancor più gelida del solito, mentre annunciava il suo ingresso nella camera.  
Entrambi gli interpellati arrossirono al pensiero che il temuto professore avesse sentito cosa stavano dicendo di lui poco prima.  
“Tornate immediatamente in aula. Potter, tu vieni con me.”  
Harry lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Ron e Hermione.  
Non sapeva se doveva dire addio o arrivederci, così alla fine disse semplicemente: “Allora… ciao, ragazzi.”, perché voleva credere che un giorno li avrebbe rivisti.  
“Ciao, Harry.” Risposero in coro.  
“Ricorda che hai promesso di scrivermi!” Gli gridò dietro Hermione.  
Piton lo condusse fuori dalla scuola, camminandogli affianco silenziosamente.  
Mentre attraversava i corridoi vuoti Harry si sentì pervadere dalla malinconia, rendendosi conto che non li avrebbe più percorsi per un bel po’.  
Chissà cosa lo aspettava fuori dalle mura di Hogwarts, si chiese con un po’ di timore.  
Probabilmente sarebbe stato come vivere con i Dursley: avrebbe dormito in un ripostiglio, avrebbe dovuto fare metà dei lavori di casa e mangiare da solo gli avanzi.  
Forse vivere con Piton sarebbe stato addirittura peggio.  
Harry voleva dargli una possibilità, voleva davvero sforzarsi di non essere così prevenuto nei suoi confronti, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di immaginarselo minaccioso e con lo sguardo truce, pronto a infliggergli una punizione al minimo errore.  
“Qualcosa dal carrello, caro?” La voce della donna che trasportava il carrello dei dolciumi interruppe i suoi pensieri.  
Erano sul treno già da un po’; lui e Piton avevano scelto uno scompartimento vuoto e si erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro.  
Nessuno dei due aveva detto una parola da quando erano partiti: Harry era disagio e non sapeva cosa dire, e Piton sembrava trovare insolitamente interessante il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino.  
Tuttavia quando sentì la voce dell’anziana signora che distribuiva i dolciumi staccò finalmente gli occhi dal finestrino per rivolgersi a Harry. “Prendi quello che vuoi.”  
Harry lo guardò sorpreso. Non si aspettava un’offerta del genere, non era un gesto da Piton. Sembrava… gentile, una parola che prima di quella mattina non aveva mai pensato di poter associare all’austero professore di pozioni.  
“Potter, togliti quell’espressione da pesce lesso e scegli qualcosa, possibilmente prima che faccia buio.” _Come non detto._  
“Grazie, ma non ho fame.” Si limitò a dire Harry, sprofondando nel sedile.  
Ignorò il brontolio allo stomaco che diceva il contrario perché era troppo orgoglioso per accettare un favore da Piton, specialmente dopo che si era rivolto a lui in quel modo.  
Ben presto però il silenzio divenne imbarazzante e Harry sentì il bisogno di romperlo con una domanda forse sciocca, ma di cui era curioso di conoscere la risposta: “Dove stiamo andando?”  
“Non sono autorizzato a parlarne con te, Potter. Tutto quello che devi sapere è che si tratta di una casa protetta da un incantesimo di occultamento: nessuno all’infuori di noi riuscirà a vederla.”  
“Potrò scrivere ai miei amici?”  
“Potter, evita le domande stupide.”  
Quindi era un no. Silente e Piton gli stavano creando intorno terra bruciata, impedendogli di frequentare le lezioni, di vedere gli amici, di vivere la sua infanzia.  
Harry sospirò frustrato. “Ma se prometto di non dire loro assolutamente niente su dove mi trovo…”  
“Il rischio che le tue comunicazioni vengano intercettate è comunque troppo grande. Potresti lasciarti sfuggire un particolare di troppo senza volerlo, o potrebbe essere scoperta l’ubicazione del luogo da cui vengono spedite le lettere.”  
Harry sapeva che non aveva senso insistere, ma in quel momento il suo lato testardo ebbe la meglio: “Ma non le spedirei per posta, userei il mio gufo…”  
“Non è un rischio che sono disposto a correre.” Tagliò corto Piton in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Harry si sentì pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime.  
Lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione, ma anche di tristezza.  
Per le prossime settimane, o forse addirittura per mesi, sarebbe stato costretto a vivere con un uomo che trovava ripugnante e sgradevole, e che dal canto suo lo odiava profondamente.  
Sarebbe stato solo, solo con quell’uomo orribile e la sua cattiveria gratuita, solo con i suoi rimproveri, la sua rabbia, le sue occhiate gelide, le sue parole piene di disprezzo.  
Sosteneva di volerlo proteggere, ma in realtà voleva solo umiliarlo e farlo soffrire.  
“Ma perché si prende tanta pena per proteggermi se mi odia così tanto? Perché non lascia che mi uccidano? Si risparmierebbe tutto questo rammarico!” La sua bocca si mosse prima del suo cervello e sputò quelle parole in tono acceso, con il fervore della rabbia a colorargli il viso.  
“Odiarti…” Piton emise un suono che sembrava una risata, a metà tra l’amarezza e lo scherno. “Pensi che io ti odi?”  
“Vedo che è così… solo che non so perché.” Harry pronunciò le ultime parole con lo sguardo basso, la voce sommessa e ferita.  
“Non sai niente, _niente_.” Ringhiò Piton in tono gelido.  
Cosa poteva saperne quel ragazzino dei sentimenti confusi e ambivalenti che attanagliavano Severus ogni volta che posava lo sguardo sul suo viso?  
Cosa poteva saperne di cosa provava nel vedere gli occhi della sua amata Lily sul viso di quel cane di James Potter, della voglia di abbracciarlo e di prenderlo a pugni ogni volta che lo vedeva?  
C’era un’intera storia scritta sul viso di Harry, la storia della sua infanzia e della sua adolescenza, una storia d’amore e odio che si mescolavano fino a diventare indistinguibili.  
Eppure, si rese conto Piton nel guardare il viso di quel marmocchio che nel frattempo si era assopito, c’era una particolare innocenza sul suo volto di bambino, un particolare tipo di gentilezza che niente a che vedere con James e Lily, una gentilezza che smosse qualcosa nel cuore avvizzito che gli batteva in petto.  
Si alzò e lo coprì meglio con il suo mantello, avvolgendolo attorno al piccolo corpo rannicchiato sul sedile.  
Fece per tornare a sedersi, ma poi ci ripensò e si chinò vicino al suo orecchio con la scusa di sistemare la sua coperta improvvisata. “Io non ti odio.” Mentre sussurrò quelle parole, Severus si rese conto che erano diventate vere.  
Aveva amato Lily con tutto il cuore, aveva odiato James con tutta l’anima, ma si rese conto che non sapeva cosa provava per Harry.  
Il bambino, con il volto semi nascosto tra le pieghe del mantello scuro di Piton, sorrise.


End file.
